Orphanage
by SWACsCDC
Summary: Chad's life is so great! Not really! Has your dad ever tried to kill you? Chad's has. Did your dad kill your twin sister? Chad's dad has. How long can Chad keep his secret? Will he even tell his secret? Channy included!
1. Great Day Gone Done Hill

Takes place after Sonny and Chad get back together.

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.

**Orphanage**

Does Chad really have a mom? Actually, his mom died in a car crash when he was 4. Although, sometimes when he doesn't want to go to his real home his neighbor, who works at an orphanage but doesn't live there, lets him and, or his siblings come over. She even has a room for each one of them.

You're probably thinking he lives with his dad. Well he doesn't. Why? Because his dad killed his twin sister, tried to kill Chad, and committed suicide to keep out of jail. He lives at an orphanage. Yes, the one the lady works at.

One of his siblings at the orphanage is his sibling by blood. Her name is Tess. Tess is one year older than him. His other siblings at the orphanage are named Samantha, Jackson, and Mandy. Samantha, the oldest, is mentally disabled. So is Jackson, the second oldest. Mandy, the third oldest, can't help out much because she is out of town a lot.

SPOV (Sonny)

I in _such_ a good mood today! Chad and I got back together last week. Rehearsal went great. My newest song, _What To Do_, is in the top ten songs. Did I mention Chad is my boyfriend again? Ah, well I don't care if I did because that's not my point. My point is that I'm _so_ happy! So, so, _so_, happy! Happy, happy, happy! Well I think I emphasized that enough. Then again…maybe not.

Now to make this day better. Get some food…and of course eat it with my boyfriend! (Don't worry I'm eating with my cast mates, too. I could never forget about them…I think.) As I entered the Commissary I saw my cast but not Chad. I figured he might just be late because of rehearsals or something. So I sat with my cast.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them.

"Hi, Sonny!" Grady cheerfully greeted me. He must be having a great day, too.

Zora and Tawni didn't say anything. Tawni was to busy examining her nails and Zora was building…I'm not sure what. So I decided not to bother them.

"Hey. Umm, wasn't Chad suppose to eat with us today?" Nico questioned.

"Yah. I think he's still rehearsing or something," I replied.

"Well apparently it's or something because the rest of his annoying cast is here," Nico said shooting a glare toward the _Mackenzie Falls _cast.

"Oh," I said feeling kinda dumb because I didn't even notice Chad's cast. But I would never tell anyone that because I didn't want to sound dumb. My smile also fell from my face.

Nico probably thought I was upset about it, which I was a little, because he said, "Why don't you go ask his cast? They probably know." Wow, was I off today! I mean yah I had a good day so far but I didn't even think of that.

"Thanks, Nico!" I thanked him; the smile returning to my face. He returned the smile.

I got up from my chair, well the chair I was sitting in because it's not mine, and went over to the table where _Mackenzie Falls _is eating.

"Hey do you guys know where Chad is at?" I asked them.

Skylar replied. "We don't know!" Ouch! A little harsh don't you think. He continued. "He had to leave early for some reason."

"Oh. Thanks," I replied even though it didn't help me and smiled slightly.

"Whatever," Skylar said before going back to eating lobster. Sweet, juicy, buttery, lobster. Whoa! Snap out of it Munroe! You don't need that devil lobster! Oh, who am I kidding? I almost ripped it off the plate for crying out loud! Just back away from the lobster. Back away and out of the Commissary.

Good. Finally away from that devil food that shall not be named. _It only took you 10 seconds to get out of the Commissary! _Shut up conscience. _Fine. _Fine. _Good. _Good and goodbye! _Goodbye? You can't get rid of me. I'm you. _Uggggh! Stupid conscience! _I heard that. _Be quiet! _Okay._ Uggggh!

I know, I know. It's short but it's easier to end it here. I'll update tomorrow _if_ and only _if _I get 10 reviews because I need to know if you guys like it and tell me if you think I should keep writing in POVs. Thanks ;) PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	2. Back Up The Hill So Far

Okay here is chapter 2. Yippy!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own SWAC. *Tear falls* I wish I did. Don't we all….I think.

Now on with the story my loyal readers! (Why did I say, err I mean type it like that…Beats me!)

CPOV (Chad)

I feel horrible. I was happy but not any more because I was going to eat with my girlfriend (Which is Sonny again. YAY!) but now I can't because I have to watch my sister, Samantha. (Who is mentally disabled but don't judge her! She may be older but she acts younger and is so sweet.) Why because she's sick and our neighbor was watching her but she has to go on a business trip for one of her jobs. (Yes, she has two. You have a problem with that?) So I had to leave early.

I know what your thinking. Your thinking, "Why don't you just hire a babysitter?" and then you thought, "Oh. It's because she is mentally disabled and you don't want the babysitter to deal with that." Wrong. Oh, you weren't thinking that? Sorry. The real reason is I live in an orphanage and I don't want that ending up in the tabloids.

You probably want the whole story on how I ended up in an orphanage, don't you? Well…maybe later. I'll think about it.

Anyways, Sam and I were playing Break The Ice when my phone started playing _What To Do_, which meant Sonny was calling me.

"It'll take just a second Sammy," I assured Samantha before getting up from the floor and walking to another room. Then I answered my cell phone. "Hi, Sonny."

"Hey." She started. "I heard you had to leave early today," she continued.

"Yah. Sorry about that. It's a family… thingy mobober," I said unsure. "I might be able to do dinner. If you'd like."

"Sounds nice. And Chad, it's okay. I understand about the family thingy mobober," Sonny mocked me.

"Are you mocking me?" I questioned playfully although I knew the answer.

"I don't know. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," she joked.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Pick you up at 7?" I asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"Bye."

"See ya later," she replied before she hung up.

I hung up then I sat back down with Samantha and we continued to play Break The Ice. Then we played Care Bear Checkers. (Weird game. The pieces sorta creep me out a little bit.) After that we watched TV and waited for the others to come home.

You're wondering who the others are and where they are, aren't you? Oh. You know who they are? (Where do you get this stuff from?) Well my real sister, Tess, took the rest to the zoo. They would be home by now but since Samantha didn't want to go and she went over to the neighbor's… well you know the rest…wait did I tell you Sam is sick, too? Whatever. You get my drift.

Like it? Well, do you? ANSWER ME! Oh. Right. You can't talk to me in person…Sorry. Please review and tell me whatja think. Let's make it 10 reviews…please. Thanks. ;) PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	3. Date Time Almost

Chapter 3! Jeesh! You guys are unbelievable! I can't believe you guys actually like my story! I'm starting to run out of ideas! But no need to fear because tonight I'll be able to get some sleep tonight. BTW, a new Sonny With a Chance is on tomorrow at 8! Yay! (You guys probably already knew that.)

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. (To bad for me. :'( )

Now to the story! Oh and Mandy is in San Francisco for her work at this time.

CPOV (Chad)

It was 6 when Tess got home with Jackson! That means I only have an hour until my date with Sonny and I **CANNOT** and will **NOT** cancel on her again! It's just a fact!

"We're home," Tess announced as her and Jackson entered the Orphanage.

"Good 'cause I gotta get ready for my date with Sonny," I told her, launching off the couch and down the hall to my room.

TPOV (Tess)

I giggled at this a little at this. I always find it funny when he's hurrying for a date with Sonny. I don't know why but….well you know…then again…maybe you don't….It's complicated okay?

Well, (I say well too much. Well- uggh I did it again!) I guess I should make dinner. But what should I make? Ummm…lets see…..

SPOV (Sonny) 6:50 P.M.

Okay finally done getting ready for my date with Chad! Yay! Oh, did I ever mention Chad and I are dating again? Well we are and it makes me so happy! EEEEEPPPPP! Uhhh…sorry about that. I'm just so excited about my date with Chad!

Oh, did I mention Chad and I- _YES! Just shut up already!_ What has you in such a bad mood, conscience? _You! All you ever think about is how you and Chad are dating again and you said it like a zillion times! Just shut up about it already!_ You know if you remember correctly, earlier you said that I'm you so that means you're me. So you are blaming your self. _Don't make me come out of here!_ Okay sorry! _That's what I thought._

Knock, knock Oo! That must be Chad! I went to answer the door and it was Chad just like I thought.

"So…," I trailed off.

"So…" He did the same.

"Where are we going?" I asked dieing of curiosity.

"I don't know…Eat'n'Park sound good?" he questioned hopefully.

"Why not. I haven't been there in awhile?" I replied with a smile and he returned the smile. Gosh, I love that smile of his! I wish he would smile more often though.

Anyways, we drove to Eat'n'Park. Wow! I forgot what it even looked like! _Well you should remember now._ Good point.

So you guys still like it and I know, I know. I ended the chapter right before their date but I just wanted some time to think about their date a little first. And maybe I'll put it up later to day. You never know.

**Sonny & Chad:** We do. **Me:** Shush it you beef jerkys! **S&C:**Fine. **Me:** Fine **S&C:** Good. **Me:** Good. **All:** PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	4. The Date

Chapter 4 peps! Now what you you all been waiting for! Cousin Jerrod, drum roll please! *drum roll* Sonny and Chad's date! Woo! Yah!

Disclamier: As sad as it is, I do not own SWAC.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

CPOV (Chad)

Only a few seconds after we got seated they ask what we wanted to drink! Seriously, I mean it was like 15 seconds after we sat down! _Actually, 10.7 seconds._ There you go! My concsenice counted the exact time. _Don't get use to it._ Why? _Because I don't feel like to count every time._ That's incorrect grammer, concscenice. _Shut up you smart aleck or as you would say smat aleck!_ Smat is my word you can't use it! _Oh, yah? I'm you, you idiot!_ Shut up before I lock you up! _How you gonna do-_ Ha. Stupid concscience thought I couldn't lock him up.

"Well that was quick!" Sonny exclaimed, snaping me out of my thoughts.

"When I was younger my mom and I we're asked what we wanted to drink faster than that," I told her.

"What? Come on. You're joking with me," she pushed it away.

"I'm not joking with you. It's true. A split second before we sat don't they asked what we wanted to drink."

"Seriously?" she questioned me.

"Yes, seriousl," I honestly told her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Would should decide what we want to eat, now." She did have a point.

"Yah, we should," I agreed.

So we got are drinks and ordered own food. And I'm not sure how this started but we were asking each other random questions, now and I do mean random!

SPOV (Sonny)

"Chocolate or ice cream?" I asked him.

"Chocolate. Colored pencials or markers?"

"Colored pencials. Wii or DS?"

"Wii. Eagle or falcon?

"Falcon. Kiss me or hug me?" I asked him wondering what he would prefer for real.

* * *

Oh aren't I evil? Yah, I think I am. Look I'm sorry I just had to do that! Don't hurt me! No seriously don't because my cousin is visiting and he is a really good fighter! He'll even use a yo-yo. But I will put the next chapter on early tomorrow because I'm gonna be working on it tonight. PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	5. Date, Ride, Home

Chapter 5! Yay! I think you guys remember where we left off so...

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Yet. Mwhahaha!

CPOV (Chad)

Whoa. I was not expecting that. I knew the answer but for some reason it just makes me nervous. _Get over it and say it already!_ What the? I thought I locked you up. _I found the key._ Darn it! I forgot about the key! _That's your fault and just tell her. She'll be happy with your answer._ How do you know? _Good point. I'll be right back._Wait, what? What is that suppose to mean?

SPOV (Sonny)

Chad seems nervous, now. _He is._Conscience? _No it's Chad's. _How'd you get in my head? _That's my secret and you want him to say kiss, right?_Yah, but- _K. Thanks. Bye._Okay. That was weird. And Creepy. And awkward. And lots of stuff.

CPOV (Chad)

_She wants you to say kiss. See I told you she would be happy with your answer._ How do know? _I just went in her head and asked her so tell her._ But how- _TELL HER!_ Okay!

"Kiss." I said still nervous. Luckily, she smiled. Good. I guess I was worried for nothing. _I told you so! I told you so!_Yah, yah, yah.

Sonny and I both started to lean in. Closer and closer. But unfortunatly, are lips didn't touch. Why? Paparazzi showed up! I'm just happy the employees kicked them out. Literally! I always wanted to see that happen. Actually I haven't but I hope to see that a whole lot more now! I wish I got it on camera.

SPOV (Sonny)

Now that is awesome. They literally kicked the paparazzi out! Man I wish I could see that again. But right now I want to leave because I think everybody is staring at Chad and I. _They are so hurry up and pay so we can get out of here. And don't take this the wrong way but can you hurry and get away from Chad._ Why? _His conscience is creepy._I have to agree with the the creepiness but I'm not ditching Chad. He's my boyfriend.

"Umm, maybe we should leave," suggested.

"Probably should but the paparazzi is probably standing out there," he inferred.

"Maybe after we pay we can ask to use the back way."

"Okay. Lets try that," he said as we got up. So we did just that. Thank God they let us use the back way.

CPOV (Chad)

The drive to Sonny's apartment was silent. Seriously. I didn't even have the radio on and the silence was starting to get to me. I don't know why but if I don't hear something I literally might freak out. Your probably thinking, "Why don't you just turn the radio on?" I'm not turning on the radio because it just seems rude to me if you turn the radio on just because you and your date are silent. And I would start a conversation but I don't know what to say. Luckily, I was able to not freak out on the way to her apartment.

I walked her to her apartment door and I started to say, "So I guess I'll see you-" only to be cut off by her lips on mine. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds before she pulled away. Darn!

"Umm, I'll see you later," she said and quickly went into her apartment. "Bye," I said even though she probably didn't hear me and then I walked back to my car and drove back to the orphanage.

As I entered, Tess already questioned me!

"So how was your date?" Tess asked, a smirked creeping on to her face.

"Umm. It started out nice. Then it was random."

"Was it _So Random!_?"

I rolled my eyes and continued. "Then awkward. Then unexpected. Then silent. Then surprising and that was it." (Wow. I say 'then' alot.)

"Sounds like a good date," Tess teased.

"It was," I assured her before going to my room to change into PJs.

After I came out she started talking again. "You know you're gonna have to watch Sammy tomorrow if I get busy, right?"

"Yah. I know."

"One more question," she told me.

"What?"

"Why do you wear socks all the time? I mean seriously. You wear them in the summer and even when you sleep."

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Well it's 8. We should probably get some sleep." The others were already in bed.

"Yah. We should. Goodnight."

"Night, Chad." So she went to sleep but left the lights on. Yay!

Oh, right. Why does that make me happy? No I'm not afriad of the dark. I'm... Look it's just complicated to explain, okay? Next I went to bed and you guessed it, with the lights on.

Okay I know I changed this but I got a new idea after watching this one movie and I change the introduction in chapter 1 a little so you might wanna read that. And I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got homework and had to deal with some stuff. I'm really, really sorry! Anyways in future chapters you'll find out why Chad likes the lights on...but not before you get to meet Tony! Mwhahaha! Oops! You weren't suppose to know that he's evilish and I'm gonna shut up now. Oh and I'm changing the name to Fear of the Dark. PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	6. Prop House

Chapter 6! Yay! Okay now, where do I start? The next day works I think! BTW, I'm listening to music while writing this so don't be weirded out if I have a character with a music thing….It's hard to explain with out giving spoilers okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

Okay, on with the story!

CPOV (Chad)

I went to the Prop House so I would at least once if I had to leave early. But seriously I can't stop thinking about our date last night. Well that and my conscience going into her head….That's just creeps me out…a lot.

"Hey Chad!" she greeted me with a smile.

"Hey," I returned the smile but not as big as her's…Although it's cute when she does that.

"So I heard you had to leave early yesterday?" Nico (I think that's his name.) said more as a question than a statement.

"Yah, family thing," I simply replied.

"Oh," he said. Then we heard music in the distance. Sam. Not Samantha but my friend Sam.

"Is that Sam?" Tawni questioned. She knew him too.

"More than likely," I stated almost at the exact second Sam came in.

"Hey Chad. Tawni," he said. He used to have a crush on Tawni but not anymore.

"What song is today's number one, Sam?" Tawni questioned him.

He pulled out his mp3 and strolled down till he got to the song _Sweet Drams(Are Made Of This)_ and then started playing it on his mp3 speakers so everybody could hear.

Tawni recognizing the artist asked, "Is tomorrow's gonna be _This is Halloween_?"

"Yep," he said with a smile.

If you have any questions about Sam, he's all about music…well and his crush Alexis. The whole music thing, he's has everything from jazz from the 1920's to Justin Bieber. He even started his own business so if you want music, Sam's your guy.

"Hey Sam didn't Alexis say she was gonna meet you at your house at noon?" I questioned although I knew the answer was yes.

Well Sam took off full speed at the.

"He's got it bad," Tawni said knowing how much Sam liked Alexis.

SPOV (Sonny)

"Who's Alexis?" I asked.

Before Tawni or Chad could answer me Mr. Condor walked in. What is today? Everybody Walk in the Prop House Day?

"Chad you know a lot about computers, right?" Mr. Condor questioned him seriously.

"Yah," Chad replied.

"Good. Fix mine," Mr. Condor order then left. Talk about rude.

_Lucky he can't hear you._ Shut up conscience. _Fine._ Fine. _Good._ Good and shut up! _Aw._ Grrrr!

NPOV (Nico)

Chad knows a lot about computers? Since when?

"Well I should probably fix the computer. Possibly see you later Sonny," he said and then started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sonny stopped him. Of course.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Just in case I don't see you later today, I have to give you something." Okay now I'm confused. I think Chad was too.

Then Sonny kissed Chad on the lips right in front of us! Ew, EW, _EW_! Gross even for me! At least it was only a peck.

"Next time don't do that in front of us!" I practically shouted at them.

They just smiled and Chad and Sonny said by. Then Chad left.

"Seriously, don't do that in front of us ever again," I told Sonny.

"Okay. Next time I'll make it longer." She better be joking.

"Never kiss in front of us, okay! Got it!"

"I'll think about it," Sonny said before going to her dressing room to get ready for rehearsal.

"She better not kiss Chad in front of us, again," Tawni stated as everyone else agreed.

Okay. Chapter 7 coming soon! I think tomorrow. I might write it today though but I'm not sure. It depends on what I'm doing later. PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	7. Lunch

Chapter 7! Yay! Okay. One question and don't take this the wrong way but is anyone reading other than mrpuppy cause on my last few chapters mrpuppy is the only one that reviewed? BTW, I decided not to change the title only because I decided to make that another story after I finish this one.

mrpuppy: I don't know what a good mash up name for them so I asked my classmate and they said Salexis. Does that sound good?

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.

CPOV (Chad)

Okay so after I fixed Mr. Condor's computer he had me put updates on it, next music, then show him online gaming sites! What happened to just fixing his computer! _But_, on the bright side, Tess called me and said that Rocky, the person that runs the orphanage, called and will be back tomorrow.

What time is it? Oh. So I have rehearsal in 5 minutes… 5 MINUTES? I have to get ready for rehearsal!

SPOV (Sonny)

We're only half way through rehearsal and my cast is still a little mad at me for kissing Chad in front of them. I think it's funny, though. ***sigh*** Good times.

Anyway, as I was saying…err thinking, I just finished doing the _Sicky Vicky_ sketch. We're doing _Dolphin Boy_ next.

I want to meet a real dolphin someday. Maybe I can talk Chad into taking me on a cruise! That would be fun! Sorry. Got a little off topic. Hmm… Topic… Now I'm thinking about Hot Topic! Maybe I can't concentrate because I keep on thinking about my kiss with Chad… Beats me!

Lunch break

SPOV (Sonny)

Finally lunch! It took forever! I thought lunch was never gonna a come! I hope Chad is still here so we can eat lunch together since we didn't yesterday. Yah I know we had dinner but the paparazzi sorta ruined it. Plus this way I can eat with my friends too.

The other thing is that my cast mates and I don't get food that's can't even be considered food. So I thought maybe would could….okay I got nothing but I'm sure I'll come up with something. _That's not a good idea._ Oh would you just shut up conscience? _Actually it's my job to tell you right from wrong._ Oh yeah. That is your job. Sorry. _Whatever._

Yay! Chad's here! I get to eat with Chad! I get to eat with Chad! I get to eat- _I get it! Just shut up already!_ Pushy, pushy but okay. Anyway he sat down beside me.

"Hey Chad," I greeted him first with one of my toothy smiles. "I see your still here," I continued.

"Yep," he said with a small smile. I even find his little smile cute.

"Were you able to fix Mr. Condor's computer?" Nico questioned.

CPOV (Chad)

"Yah. Then he had me put updates on it, then music, and then online gaming sites," I told.

"What kind of music?" Grady asked in that weird voice he uses when says something starting with "What kind of-"

"Country," I said after thinking for a few seconds.

"He likes country?" Tawni asked looking away from her nails finally.

"Yah."

"So what are we gonna do for lunch?" Sonny asked. You know, my girlfriend Sonny. I never get tired of saying that. _Yah well your annoying me so stop saying that or no more Mr. Nice Guy err Mr. Nice Conscience…_ Okayyyy?

"Not eating that barf food for sure," Nico said with a disgusted look on his face.

"How 'bout I get you steak or something?" Then they all stared at me shocked. Thanks. That doesn't hurt my feelings at all.

"Do you want real food or not?" I continued since they were all staring at me.

They snapped out of it and started telling me what they wanted. After that I got up and told um…Brenda to give them whatever food they asked me for and tada! There was lunch.

So there was chapter 7 and sorry I didn't update sooner but my dad made me get off and then the Internet wasn't working. Also sorry this chapter is short but I was running out of ideas for this chapter. Please review. Thanks. PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	8. Sonny's Sleepover Planer

Chapter 8! Wow! I can't believe you guys actually like this story! I mean I don't know as if I'm even good. It's weird to me but I guess you guys like it so…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC :(

SPOV (Sonny)

Okay I just got an awesome idea after lunch! I thought maybe to get my cast and Chad to be better friends we could have a sleepover in the prop house. I can order pizza too! Oh, and we can watch a movie! Wait! I have to get permission from Mr. Condor first!

CPOV (Chad)

Finally I'm done with rehearsals and filming for day! Today I had 3 rehearsals and 5 filmings! It was so annoying! But at least I got to see Sonny a lot today. _Cra-zy!_

Oh shut up conscience. _What are you gonna do about it?_ Lock you up _and_ take the key this time. _Do you even know where the key is?_ No but I'm gonna look for it. _Wait that means your gonna- AH! Turn off the light! Turn off the light!_ Found it. _Thank-_ Now he can't unlock himself.

SPOV (Sonny)

Yay! Mr. Condor agreed to the sleepover! Okay so I should make a list. Although I should have some voting for drinks and movies and well you get my drift. Okay. Paper and a pencil.

_List For Sleepover_

_Place: Prop house _

_Food: Pizza _

_Drinks: To be determined_

_Movie: To be determined_

_Other Activities: To be determined_

Well that should do it for now. Now time to ask questions!

NPOV (Nico)

Grady and I were playing video games in the prop house then Sonny walked in.

"Hey guys? Which drinks do you prefer to have at a party?" Talk about random… Ha, ha! _So Random!_

"Orange Fanta," I spoke up first.

"Diet Pepsi," Tawni spoke up next.

"Root Beer!" Grady piped up.

"Grape Fanta!" Zora announced from the vents.

"Why? You planning on a party," I then asked while she wrote something down.

"You'll see later," she started. "What food would you prefer at a party?" She continued then quickly added, "And something that can be ordered."

"Pizza and chicken," the rest of us said in unison and Sonny wrote another thing down.

"Okay. Movie?" Sonny asked looking up from the paper.

"Child's Play!" Zora excitedly announced.

"Sorry Zora. That's an R rated movie," Zora assured her. Thank you Sonny! I do _not_ want Chucky popping up in my dreams!

"Fine," Zora said before shutting the door thing to the vent.

"Mama Mia," Tawni said. Wait isn't that more of a girl movie?

"Ew! That movie is horrible," Zora said opening the vent door thing and then close it again.

"Sorry Tawn," Sonny shrugged.

TPOV (Tawni)

Well that's not fair! I should be able to pick Mama Mia. Stupid Zora.

"Corrina Corrina," Grady said as everyone looked at him. "What? It's a good movie."

"The Haunting Of Molly Pitcher," Nico said. Sounds like a scary movie. I hate it already.

SPOV (Sonny)

Okay Power Rangers Mighty Morphan it is. I know what your thinking. You think it's a boy movie. Not true. Lots of girls love that movie.

"Thanks," I said before leaving.

Okay, lets go back to other activities. Listen to music, Truth or Dare, and Mystery Taste. There we go! Now to ask Chad about- wait I don't need to ask him! I already know! Duh! Then I guess it's time to trick them into the sleepover and get everything ready for the sleepover.

* * *

So how do you think the sleepover is gonna go? I could be interesting. Especially with Truth or Dare and possibly a surprise guessed. Mwahahaha! PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	9. Plan in Action

Drum roll please! *drum roll* Chapter 9! Yay! *drum still rolling* Okay you can stop now. *drum still rolls* I said you can stop now! *drum continues to roll* Alright! That's it! *I attack person rolling the drum* Much better. ;)

Disclaimer: I think I said this enough times already but I do NOT own SWAC.

BTW persons, do you want me to give you a preview of Fear of the dark so you can tell me what you think of it? Also, mariposa-lime and I are working on a story together but I don't know when it will be on the site.

SPOV (Sonny)

Okay let me go over the plan. First I get Chad to come to the prop house. Then I stall all of them till the doors are locked and we can start the sleepover! Hm. Short plan. Don't worry. I already got permission from their parents. Well, I guessed when I called Chad's house his sister answered (I didn't even know he had a sister!) and she asked their mom but they're all aloud!

Anyways, I went over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set to get Chad. When I got there they were rehearsing. So I stood in an area where Chad could see me so I could wave which would make him call cut. Although, I wasn't expecting the director to call cut before I was able to wave. Well less work for me!

Chad quickly noticed me and came over.

"Hey Sonny. What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Hi. I just wanted to talk to you and I wanted to show you something," I sort of lied. I hope I didn't sound in denial.

"Okay." Well that was easy! Part 1 complete!

"Good," I stared realizing my opportunity.

"Good," he caught on.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"To the prop house! Away!" Why did I say it like that?

"Okayyy?"

"I don't know why I said it like that. I promise!"

"It doesn't matter. I actually thought it was cute." Well that took a complete turn!

"Aw. Your so sweet," I said in awe.

"Not as sweet as you are."

"Alright, we could play the whole 'No you are.' game or we can get going."

"Probably getting going would be a good idea," he said and we went to the prop house.

"Hey guys," I greeted my friends.

"Hey. What are you doing here Chad?" Nico questioned. See what I mean by still don't like each other that much?

"Um, Sonny's my girlfriend. I can't hang out with her?" Chad argued.

"I didn't say that. Just not around us." Why did Nico have to go there?

"You know, that doesn't mean anything. Just because you don't like me hanging out with Sonny anywhere doesn't mean that's what I'm suppose to do." Where does Chad come up with these sayings?

"Okay um. What time is it?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Um. 8:10. Wait don't they lock the studio doors at 8:00?" Nico started to freak out a little.

"Yah but guess what? We're all having a sleepover tonight in here. I already asked Mr. Condor and your parents. They all agreed," I announced to all of them.

"Fine but we get out of here tomorrow, right?" Nico questioned.

"Yah."

How's the sleepover gonna go? Find out in chapter 10! Oh and Sarah, you see that little button below this? Yes that's the one! Click on it please! Thanks! PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	10. Salexis Joins

Chapter 10! Yay two digits! Sleepover time!

Thank-you to the people that reviewed! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC :( Or do I? No I don't. :(

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

"Okay so what are we even doing for the sleepover?" Nico asked.

"Well I was thinking Mystery Snack but then I thought no. On the other hand I thought we could play Truth or Dare while listening to music and then we would watch a movie while eating chicken and pizza. Sound good?" I still wasn't sure.

I never really have been to a real sleepover. I have slept at a friend's house before but not ever a real sleepover. Well I guess this will be my first one! Yay! We're gonna party till we're rainbows because one color is just boring! Great! Now I sound like Chad! All well.

"I guess," Nico sounded unsure himself.

"What music?" Tawni asked.

"Hm. Maybe I should have invited Sam," I said making everyone laugh…well except Chad. He smiled.

"Well I actually could. You guess want me to?" I asked thinking about it a little more.

I got a "Sure." from Nico and Grady, a "Why not?" from Zora, a "Yah!" from Tawni, and a nod from Chad. Well I guess I need his number then!

"Okay. What's he's number?" I asked both, Tawni and Chad since they knew him.

Chad pulled out his phone. Well I guess he was standing right beside me.

"555-6782," Chad told me as I dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_ Sam answered on the other line.

"Hi. This is Sonny Munroe from Condor Studios. I'm Tawni and Chad's friend. We we're all wonding if you wanted to join our sleepover we're having." I informed him.

"Sure where's it at?"

"Condor Studios, Stage 3, in the prop house and if you want you can bring someone with you," I said thinking he might want to bring Alexis.

I even came up with a mash up name for them. I was thinking Salexis. **(A\N: Special thanks to my classmate who gave me this mash up name for the characters!)** I think it would be a cute name for them although I just met Sam and I never met Alexis….

"_Okay. Thanks. I'll bring my friend Alexis," _What I'd tell you? _"and I'll be there in a little bit. See ya,"_ he said then hung up.

"He'll be here in a little bit and we need a plan for operation Salexis," I announced.

"Truth or Dare should help and how are they even gonna get in the studio?" Darn it Tawni! I didn't think of that! Now what am I gonna do?

"No problem. I have a set of keys from the studio," Chad said. How'd he get them?

"How'd you get that?" Nico asked.

CPOV (Chad)

"Long story," I said. I put the keys back in my pocket.

It sorta was. You see, I got detention for drawling in class like I always do and during detention the teacher had to leave for a moment. I was getting ready to sneak out like always when she leaves the room during detention but then I notice a folder taped to the front of her desk that said, "Spare keys for Condor Studios entrance". Key word, keys. So I walked over to the folder and there was about 50 keys in there so I grabbed one, you know incase there is an emergency.

What'd I tell you? Long story.

"Well that's a good enough explanation for me!" Tawni said before examining her nails.

SPOV (Sonny)

"We should probably see if they're here," I told them. Ten we walked to the entrance of the studio and there was knocking.

I looked out the window before opening the door to make sure it was them. Then Chad handed me the key and I unlocked the door. I opened it and they walked in.

"Hi," I greeted them.

"Hey," Sam greeted back and the girl beside him, who I'm pretty sure was Alexis, waved.

"Okay well lets get to the prop house and start the sleepover," I announced. We all went to the prop house.

"Okay so first, we're going to listen to music while playing Truth or Dare."

"I have the music options!" Sam spoke up pretty fast. "What music do you guys want to listen to?" he asked.

"How about the _Now That's What I Call Music 29_ CD?" Tawni asked.

"Sure," Sam said as he put the CD in and it started to play. He set it down on the table. The first song was _So What_.

We all sat down in a circle on the floor and the game began!

"Sam. Truth or dare?" I asked.

SPOV (Sam)

Oh boy. Why did I have to pick truth or dare? I'm scared to pick truth and dare. But I have to pick one. Okay.

"I guess I pick…"

* * *

Ha! End of chapter 10! I'm sorry I had to! Actually I'm just kidding. Enjoy the rest of chapter 10!

* * *

SPOV (Sam)

"I guess I pick truth," I said.

"Is it true you can walk on your hands?"

"Yes." I actually can and it's fun. My friend Bridge taught me. I know weird name.

SPOV (Sonny)

I was gonna ask him if he liked Alexis but I decided to save that for later, okay! Gosh! Stop hounding me!

"Cool. Your turn," I told Sam.

"Tawni. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to date someone in this room, who would it be and why?"

"Me because I'm pretty!" Of course Tawni would say that. "Nico. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to sing the _Chipmunk Song_ while doing the movements." The first dare of the game!

* * *

Okay this time; it is the end of chapter 10. I would have continued but my mom told me to get off. And thanks to everyone that's reviewed! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	11. Truth or Dare Game Over

Chapter 11! Yay! Time for them to party till they're rainbows!

Discalimer: I'm tired of typing this so if you want to know look at the previous chapter.

Lets start off from the dare!

* * *

NPOV (Nico)

"Fine," I said as I go up to sing the _Chipmunk Song_ and do the movements to it.

_"Christmas, Christmas time is near_

_Time for toys and time for cheer._

_We've been good but we can't last._

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast,"_ I sung swaying back and forth.

_"Want a plane that loops the loop,"_ I sung making a couple loops with my finger.

_"Me, I want a hula hoop."_ I swayed my hips in a circular motion. They laughed a little at this.

_"Want a plane that loops the loop_

_I still want a hula hoop."_ I repeated the last couple motions.

_"We can hardly stand the wait,_

_Please Christmas don't be late,"_ I finished.

Next time I picking truth. That was humiliating!

APOV (Alexis)

Sam's so cute when he laughs...and smiles...and well everything he does is cute! I wonder if he feels the same about me. _Can you stop talking about him for one day?_ _Seriously! It's annoying with Sam this Sam that!_ Your mean!

Nico snapped me out of my thoughts when he called on me.

"Alexis. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. It seems less creepy. No offense!" I said.

"Non taken. Is it true your an only child?" Well he hit my life dead on!

"So true," I started. "You were dead on!"

"Sam, truth...or _DARE_," I asked in a creepy, weird way at the end.

"Dare," he simply stated.

"I dare you to walk on your hands to the music, then change it to song number 7, and walk on your hands back here." Wow, that was a long dare!

So Sam did the dare. Song number 7 was _Dangerous_. I mean the name of the song is called _Dangerous_, the song isn't dangerous.

GPOV (Grady)

"Grady. Truth or dare?" same asked me.

"Uh. Truth?" I'm not sure. I never really played truth or dare before.

"Is it true that you hate frozen yogurt?"

"WHAT? I love frozen yogurt! It's the best thing ever!" I out-bursted.

"Good to know," Sam said. Well he seems nice!

"Zora. Truth or dare?" I think that's how you say it...

"DARE, DARE, DARE!" I think she likes this game.

"Um...Oh I dare you to go get me some frozen yogurt!" Everyone gave me a weird look. "What? I love frozen yogurt."

Zora got up got the frozen yogurt and came back.

ZPOV (Zora)

Okay. Lets see. Who hasn't been picked yet. I don't think Sonny has so.

"Sonny. Truth or dare?" _Dun, dun, dun!_ Shut up conscience!

"Truth."

"Fine pick the boring one," I scoffed. "Is it true you like Chad?" She look at me as if I was crazy.

"Well of course I like him!" Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Just making sure," I said.

"Chad. Truth or dare?" she questioned him. I hope it isn't something gross like them kissing or something.

"Truth." Safe!

"Who was your first kiss?" This should be good.

"Uh. Rebeca Willow." Who in the sam-heck is that?

SPOV (Sam)

"Sam. Truth or dare?" Why is everyone picking me?

"Truth." Now everyone is picking truth.

"Who is your crush?" Did he really have to go there?

"Al...Ale...Alexis." I was so nervous saying that! Now my face is red but I did whispher it so hopfully she didn't her me.

"Okay unless there is someone you want to ask Sam we're done playing truth or dare," Sonny announced.

"I don't have anyone to ask," I said.

"Well now it's time to play Spin the Bottle." Really?

ZPOV (Zora)

Ew. Ew. EWWWWW! I will not be a part of this! I will finish working on the machiane I was working on yestarday.

"Sonny can I sit out of this game? I watch the movie and all that but I don't want to play this game."

"You sure?" she questioned me.

"Yah."

"Well okay."

"Call me when the game is over. I'll be in the vents!"

SPOV (Sonny)

It didn't take her long to zoom off into the vents!

"Anyone else rather do something?" I asked.

Grady raised his hand.

"Grady."

"I just remembered Mel said she was gonna email me tonight but I will watch the movie too," he assured me.

"Well okay." So that means there Nico, Tawni (Huh. I didn't expect this from Tawni.), Alexis, Sam, Chad, and I. _Sonny and Chad-_ Shut up conscience!

"Sam you spin first." He spun the bottle after I got it off the table.

It landed on Tawni.

* * *

The end of chapter 11! Haha! Sorry I love being evil with stories. Oh and keep this in mind for the next chapter, in chapter 10, did they lock the doors back up? Keep that in mind. Until next chapter, PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	12. Spin the Bottle

Chapter 12! Yay! Lets party till we're rainbows peeps! And I think you know what game they left off on. ;) *gasp* You don't? Well it was Spin the Bottle! Sham on you for forgetting! Oh you didn't forget? Oh, sorry.

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

Let the sleepover continue!

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

This should be interesting! Sam and Tawni have to kiss! This is funny! Oh I just love this game! _Lets see if you say that when it's your turn._ Oh would you shut up conscience? _Maybe later. _Uggh!

"Is kissing on the cheek acceptable?" Sam asked.

"I suppose so because it is still kissing," I replied.

That being said Sam kissed Tawni on the cheek. Alexis looked a little jealous when he did that. Ooh! Maybe she likes him too!

It was Tawni's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on…Nico. Tawni kissed him on the cheek. Well she's no fun! Then she looked at her nails again! Seriously? She's being such a buzz kill!

Nico spun the bottle and it landed on Tawni. Weird. He kissed her on the cheek. Buzz kill.

**(A/N: After you read this sentence I promise to females won't kiss each other! Same with males!)** Tawni spun the bottle again. It landed on Alexis.

"Okay Tawni, since it landed on a girl you get to spin again," I told her.

So she spun again. It landed on… CHAD! Seriously! Calm down Munroe! It will just be on the cheek.

"New rule!" Alexis shouted. "Just so this game gets more interesting, from now on the kiss _must_ be on the lips! No acceptations! Well unless a girl spins and it lands on a girl or a boy spins and it lands on a boy. But other than that no acceptations!"

REALLY? Out of all times she picks now to do something like this? That's not far! I don't want Tawni kissing my boyfriend! _Okay, before you go psycho, it's just a game and the kiss doesn't mean anything._ You know what conscience? You're right. I mean the kiss doesn't mean anything. _Yep and I told you, you would be mad at this game later._ Uggh!

I heard Chad mutter the word "Great," under his breath.

I turned my head when Tawni and Chad kissed. I just couldn't stand, or in this case sit, to watch them kiss.

Chad spun the bottle. Please be me! Please be me! _Please let this game be over soon! Please let this game be over soon!_ You're mean conscience. _Aw. Thank you!_ Your welcome! _I was being sarcastic. _I know. The bottle landed on…ME! Yay!

Nico quickly covered his eyes once he saw that the bottle landed on me. And Tawni was looking at her nails again. Buzz kill.

Chad and I kissed! You could feel the sparks between us! It was so perfect! Well except for the fact that we had to pull a put after 3 seconds.

Anyways I spun the bottle. It landed on…

* * *

I know short chapter and I'm sorry but I have some things that I have to get done! I'm sorry! I'll update as soon as I can! Till then, chicken wing, chicken wing, chick, chick, chicken wing! PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	13. Mysterious Noise

Chapter 13! Yay! Anyways, when we left off Sonny spun the bottle. Who it landed on is a mystery to you guys at the moment. Actually, I don't even know yet! Well I won't make you guys wait any longer.

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

The bottle landed on Nico! I don't want to kiss him! I mean he's my friend and all but, I don't want to kiss him! _Just kiss him. After his turn end the game and move on to the movie and eating._ Okay, fine.

Nico and I kissed for half a second then he spun the bottle. **(A/N: The song 'Party Up' started when I wrote the previous sentence. It's weird Brandon sings this song and I was putting his character's name is the sentence. Awkward!) **It landed on Alexis. Guess who's gonna be jealous?

So Nico and Alexis kissed. Sam was really jealous! You would be able to tell if you blind!

"Okay it's time to eat and watch a movie!" I announced. Speaking of the movie, I might change the movie that we're watching.

"I'll be right back," I said as I went to go get the food. "Oh, and can someone get Zora and Grady? Thanks," I added.

"I'll come with you," Chad said. It's probably good idea…

"Okay," I said as I went to get the food and he followed me.

"So why'd you want to come with me?" I broke the silence.

"I don't like to sit and since we're going to watch a movie, I'm walking now. Plus, I left my cell phone in my dressing room. Or if you wanted to say the whole name, cellular phone."

He made me laugh a little. He knows all this stuff people usually don't know or care about. But that's one of the things I love about him.

"I'll see you in the prop house then," I said.

"I guess," he said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

CPOV (Chad)

I don't know why but we both just leaned in and kissed! We kissed until we both needed air. It was the best kiss ever! _You say that every time you kiss her._ I don't know why I even unlocked you. I suggest you better be quite unless you want to be locked up again. _Okay. I'll be quite._ That's what I thought.

Anyways, Sonny went to get the food and I started walking towards my dressing room. Unfortunately, I heard something. Not something I wanted to hear, either.

* * *

End of chapter 13! I'll update as soon as I can but right now, I have a headache. PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	14. What's Happening

Chapter 14! Wow! It's chapter 14 and I haven't even got to the turning point yet! Well I will in this chapter! I think. BTW, I was in the school's talent show! I was so nervous! You know what I did to calm my nerves a little bit? In my head I sung "Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! "Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad!"

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

I'll give you guys a little refresher. At the end of chapter 13, Chad heard something, and not something he wanted to hear.

* * *

CPOV (Chad)

Why out of all times did I have to hear it now? _Close your eyes and you won't see it._ But I'll hear it Conscience! _Try cov…_ Conscience! Don't tire-out on me now!

"_Chaaaad. I'm going to kill you. Running away won't do anything. Neither will covering your ears,"_ the voice said to me.

"Y-your not r-real! Your d-dead!" I quietly yelled at the voice that belonged to my father.

"_Chad. That's not true. You just want to believe that's true."_

I've been hearing his voice since last week. I could see him too! I don't know what's happening to me!

"It is t-true! You committed s-suicide when I was f-four!" I was yelling at him quietly because I didn't want anyone else to hear me.

I started to run to my dressing room. He was chasing after me with a knife! I'm not talking about no fruit knife! I'm talking about a foot long knife!

When I got in my dressing room I locked the door. After a few seconds there was pounding on it. I backed up and got my phone.

I walked back over to the door. The pounding had stopped. I put my ear on the door. I heard breathing on the other side. I backed at least three feet away from the door.

Then I saw the knife cutting through the door making a hole for him to stick his arm into and open the door.

I ran to the couch in my dressing room and hid under a few blankets to see if it would make him disappear. Then I heard another voice. It sounded like it was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Chad? Did you find your phone? I mean cellular phone." It was Sonny.

I looked up from under the covers. My dad was gone. There wasn't a hole in the door anymore.

"Uh. Yeah. I found it," I replied to Sonny.

I went and unlocked the door.

SPOV (Sonny)

I had the food in my arms when Chad opened the door.

"Need help with that?" Chad asked taking some of the food to carry.

"Aw. You're so sweet. Thank-you," I gushed.

He smiled that cute little boy smile of his.

We walked the rest of the way to the prop house in silence.

"I've got the food!" I announced as I entered the prop house.

I heard some cheers from the boys. By the boys, I mean Nico and Grady.

"What movie are we watching?" I heard Tawni ask. I decided to make it _Maniac Magee_.

"_Maniac Magee_," I told them.

"Aw. What was wrong with the _Haunting of Molly Pitcher_?" Nico complained.

"Sounds like a scary movie and I'm pretty sure most of us don't want to watch a scary movie." Who would want to watch a movie like that?

"It is a scary movie!" Well apparently Chad's seen the movie.

"Really? What's it about?" Nico questioned him excitedly.

"Lets just say there's murder, attempts at murder, and attempt at suicide," Chad said. I'm never gonna watch that movie!

"I'm suddenly not so interested in the movie," Nico said. "What's _Maniac Magee_ even about?"

"It's hard to explain. Just watch it. I'm pretty sure you'll like it," I said.

* * *

End of chapter 14! Creeped out at all? The whole thing with Chad, I actually got the idea of the movie _The Haunting of Molly Pitcher_ and it's not one of the murder or attempt at murder parts either. Till next chapter, PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	15. Who's Erick

Chapter 15! Yo, yo, yo! It's your yo-yo master of disguse! I was yo-yoing in the talent show at my school and the interducktion that my friends used for me was the yo-yo master of disguse. I even got fan mail from other people in the school! Anyways, they're finnally are gonna watch the movie! And eat. And something mysterious will happen too! Mwhahahah! P.S. To understand the beginning of the movie they're watching better, go to and type in "Maniac Magee Part 1" by BFFTMovie and watch the first 3 and a half minutes of it. And I know I already told LyssaLovesCailey this already.

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

Well everyone seems to like the movie so far! Including me! It's really funny! After Maniac's, or his real name Jeffery, parents died, at the funeral, these people that are the owners of this orphanage or something, the girl was a sour puss with a sailor suit and the man was had a bow tie on, walked up to him and stuck their faces together and leaned down towards Manic.

Then the man said, "Jeffery Magee. I am officer Curtle, Dan Curtle from Family Court. This is Miss. Freeze."

Next, the woman said, "Dottie to you. I'm from the orphanage Jeffery."

The man spoke again. "We'll need you to come with us now." They both put on these goofy, weird, and creepy smiles.

Maniac looked at both of them and then he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He then pushed through them and ran faster than a car! Seriously!

The narrator of the movie then said, "No one knew it then, but that scream was the beginning of a legend. It was an explotion of _grivef_ and anger that propelled him like rocket fuel in a general direction of anywhere, but here."

I love this movie so far! Well other than his parents dying, it's a great movie!

After about two hours, we finished our meal and the movie. Well we finished the meal after thirty minutes into the movie not after two hours. The _movie_ was done after about two hours.

We all _loved_the movie! It was hilarious! I'm gonna watch that movie again sometime!

"Now wasn't that a good movie?" I asked everyone.

I got some "Yeah!"s and nods.

Suddenly, a person walked in.

"Whoa! Cool stuff in here!" The person commented. Awkward!

"Erick? What are you doing here?" Chad knows him?

"Huh? Oh. My parents talked to your mom and they're goin' on a long vacation to Africa so I get to crash at your house for a few months. And Tess told me you we're at a sleepover so I decided to go for a walk, found this place, and now I'm here."

Maybe he wants to join the sleepover!

"Do want to join our sleepover?" I asked Erick.

CPOV (Chad)

Hm. Erick is going to be living at my house for a few months... I wonder how this is gonna turn out?

"Sure. You guys goin' to sleep right now anyways right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sonny replied.

"Good 'cause I'm tired!" I would imagine! He just walked five miles and it's around midnight!

_**Later that night/day...**_

SPOV (Sonny)

We left some lights on because Erick said he was afraid of the dark... It's confusing and weird if you ask me...

I can't sleep thought. It's not because of the lights. I'm kind of a little home sick. You know I haven't ever been to a sleepover before and aren't the first ones only the hardest?

I wonder if Chad's still awake.

"Chad? Are you still awake?"

* * *

Is Chad still awake? Is he even alive? Questions to be answered in chapter 16! PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	16. PENCIL!

Chapter 16! OMG! Sorry I just had a lot of sugar! So if I have any missing letters, grammar, or spelling errors, it because I'm typing really, really, really fast! BTW, I'm gonna be busy the next two weeks because of Chorus practice and a concert for Chorus. Also, I have Drama Club practice and the play for Drama Club. Because of this, I'm gonna update 2 chapters tonight!

* * *

Disclaimer: Check last chapter. SUGAR!

SPOV (Sonny)

"Yeah. You okay?" Chad said turning from on his back to on his side to face me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't sleep," I told him. "This is my first sleepover. I'm kinda home sick," I admitted.

"Good." What? How is that good?

"How is that good?"

"It's good because now I know I'm not the only that gets home sick at sleepovers." Aww! He so sweet!

_And how is that sweet exactly?_ Because most boys don't admit it when they're home sick. Duh! _Wow._ Oh, shut up conscience! _Fine._ Fine. _Good._ Good. _Meow._ What? _I don't know. I wanted to be a cat. Meow._ Okayyyy?

"You get home sick?" I asked him.

"No. I get home sick a lot," he said.

"Really?"

"You surprised?"

"Yes and no at the same time." I was surprised. But coming from him, it makes more believable. "So what do you do about it?" I asked him.

"I either go home or I tough through it. Since you're here, I'm gonna tough through it."

Aww! _Here we go again…_ Shut up cat conscience! _Oh, yeah. Meow._

"Lets try getting some sleep then."

"Fine." He started it!

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good and goodnight," I said pecking a kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Sonny," he whispered.

"PENCIL!" Everyone jumped up. Who said that anyways?

* * *

Who screamed, "PENCIL!" Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 17 coming soon! PEACE OUT SUCKARS! P.S. Sorry this chapter is short!


	17. What Will I Do

Chapter 17! 3 chapters away from 20! Yay! And who screamed, "PENCIL!"? P.S. Do you guys remember when I said something about Tony? ;)

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

TPOV (Tony)

Wow! So Chad's at a sleepover with his girlfriend. Well that's not gonna protect him from me! _I can't even remember what he did._ Conscience, Conscience, Conscience. He was dating Elizabeth when _I_ was dating her. _Oh, yeah._

They all jumped after I screamed the word pencil. I then hid around the corner.

CPOV (Chad)

What was that? _I guess it's not gonna help for me to ask you then._

"I'll go see what that was," I said only to be stopped by Sonny.

"But what if you get hurt?" She asked with begging eyes.

"Sonny I'll be fine. I promise"

"If it makes you feel any better Sonny, I'll go with him," Nico suggested.

"Okay while you guys do that, I'll hide under the blanket," Erick said putting the blanket over his head. He acts like he's five but he's 17.

"Fine but both of be careful!"

"We will," I assured her as Nico and I walked out of the prop house.

We walked a few feet down the hall to the corner.

NPOV (Nico)

"So what do think-" I was cut off by someone grabbing Chad and I.

We were tied up and locked in a room I wasn't familiar with. The person seemed to be rougher on Chad. I wonder why?

"Let him go Tony! He never did anything to you!" Chad spoke up first.

"True. So very true. But he saw me. After what I do to you, I can't let him go," Tony explained.

"I don't like where this is going," I said starting to get really nervous.

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you go if you don't tell anyone that I killed Chad or I kill the both of you. Your choice," Tony told me.

There's a lot of pressure he just put on my shoulders. He's giving me a choice to live with guilt or die! Is he crazy? It sure seems like it! What do I do?

* * *

What will Nico do? Will Chad be okay? Will my friend call me back like her mom said she would? Find out the first 2 questions in future chapters hopefully soon to come. PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	18. In a Way, You Are My Friend

Chapter 18! As you can see, I decided to make another chapter. I guess I was just in the mood for writing! Glad you guys like it! Anyways, Nico was left with a choice to die or live with guilt for the rest of his life. I bet you peps are on the edge of your seat waiting to find out what happens, aren't you?

* * *

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

CPOV (Chad)

"I'll let you think about it," Tony said with an evil smirk.

As he excited, he let his fist make contact with my gut. It wasn't really hard, but it hurt enough to make me grasp for air.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Nico, you should just get out of here. Let Tony kill me. Don't let him kill you too." I don't have much to live for but I would never say that out loud.

"I can't do that Chad. In a way you are my friend. I'm just jealous of how you get paid more and how you're more popular," Nico admitted.

"My mom takes like half the money and for being more popular the bigger the mob is for me. You just can't win." This got him to crack a little laugh.

"Why doesn't Tony like you anyway?" he asked.

"A few years ago I dated this one girl. Her name was Elizabeth."

_*Flashback*_

_CPOV (Chad)_

"_Hi Chad," Elizabeth greeted me._

"_Hey. What's up?" I started casually. I sort of have a little crush on her._

"_Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe, go out with me." Did she just ask me to go out with her?_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"_I was hoping you would say that," she said with a smile._

_*End of Flashback*_

CPOV (Chad) "I didn't know she was dating Tony at the time she asked me out. When we found out, she said she was gonna dump him for me but she like him too," I concluded my story.

"So he goes after you just because she liked you?" he asked.

"I know sounds stupid, right?"

"Can't get much stupider than that," Nico commented.

Tony entered the room again.

"So what's your decision?" Tony said with an icy glare.

* * *

Same questions still remain. What will Nico decide? Will Chad be okay? Will Nico be okay? Should I go to New York with my grandma and grandpa today to be at my little cousin's birthday party? Find out the answer to the first three questions in future chapters soon to come! I hope! PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	19. The Decision

Chapter 19! 1 chapter away from 20! Yeah I'm in a BIG writing mood. And I feel bad that I won't be able to update in a while for those who like my story so I'm going to write this chapter and chapter 20! Keep your cheese on!

WARNING: This story has a possible side effect of becoming intense! ;)

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

CHEESE MOUNTAIN HERE I COME! After I write chapters 19 and 20 anyways. P.S. Anyone want to come to Cheese Mountain with me?

* * *

NPOV (Nico)

Pressures back! I don't want to die! But I don't want live with guilt either! I rather die than live with the guilt of knowing I let some psychopathic jerk face kill him. In this case that's what will happen…

"Look, Tony I don't know who you are but rather die than live with guilt knowing that you killed my friend!" I shouted at Tony. I probably shouldn't have shouted at him…

"Fine. That's your finally decision. No changing it now," he said with that evil smirk.

Even though Chad and I were tied up, we weren't tied up on chairs or even tied together.

Tony turned around to probably get a weapon. Then Chad knocked him down! And Chad was tied up! And he knocked him down! _You said that already._ What do you expect! I'm in shock!

"Tony just let him go!" Chad shouted at him.

"Not gonna happen! And you heard him he made his decision!" Tony said as he got up and pushed Chad into a wall. HARD!

I'll probably regret this later but I got up to help Chad. I took a swing at Tony and knock him down! Sweet!

Just as I was about to get knock down by Tony, Chad elbowed him in the gut! Well I guess we can't use our fists considering they're tied behind our backs… Tony then nailed Chad in the ribs causing Chad to fall backwards onto the ground.

I think I should sit down now. He saw me sit down. I wanted to help Chad but how could I?

"You finally figure out you're a match for me?" "Yeah," I said not wanting to make him angry.

I know how I can help Chad! Well it will only work if he has strength left. It's hard to say though. Tony hit him pretty hard! But I at least have to try. Even if it puts me in danger, I still have to try.

* * *

What's Nico's plan? Will they be all right? Does Chad have any more strength left? What's Tony's next move? Find out soon! PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	20. Don't Have Time

Chapter 20! Holy Cheese Its! This chapter came faster than I thought it would! Huh, I have been on here for 2 hours!

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

NPOV (Nico)

Okay. So I distract Tony till Chad can get back up. I hope Chad has enough strength!

"Hey Tony?" I started.

"What?" he said sternly.

"If you were to eat cheese and bubble gum together, would you put sugar on it or crackers?"

I had to come up with something!

"Neither 'cause I wouldn't eat that combination!" Tony said like it was obvious.

_It is obvious!_ *Sarcastically*Really? I didn't know that!

"What about ice cream and frosting? Sugar or cherries?" That actually sounds good!

"Cherries. What is the point of this?"

Chad got up! Yes!

"Oh no reason," I lied.

Chad and I got in a couple more swings in. But now, I'm suddenly starting to feel really weak… I fell to the ground and everything starting going black…

CPOV (Chad)

Tony has a sleeping gas! That's so not fair!

I saw Nico black out.

Soon after, I felt my knees give in and I got sucked into the blackness...

TPOV (Tony)

They were both blacked out. I feel the need to hurt them more though.

I kicked Chad's friend. Not really hard. Just a kick.

Chad on the other hand, I kicked him in the ribs hard and nailed him in the gut. I wouldn't have time to kill either one of them though. So I decided to at least cut one of them.

I pick Chad. I pulled out a knife and cut into Chad's arm about half an inch deep and about five inches long.

Blood slowly started to drip down his arm. I cleaned his blood of my knife and went for home.

_**At the prop house…**_

SPOV (Sonny)

I'm starting to get really worried! Nico and Chad still haven't come back yet and it's been half an hour already!

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. We probably should go look for them," Sam said. "All of us," Sam continued.

"Yeah. Lets go," I said as everyone stood up and exited the prop house.

* * *

Will they find them? Will Chad die from lack of blood? Will they wake up? Will Tony return? What is the unfamiliar room? Find out in future chapters! PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	21. Zora's Machine

Chapter 21! How are things peps! Yeah I know. I decided to make another chapter!

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

Where are they? I'm getting really worried!

"I hope they're okay," I said.

"We all do Sonny. Even me." Wow, even Tawni's worried.

We heard a door close. _Meow._ Shush! _Meow!_ Be quiet! _HISS!_ Uggh! _Meow._

"Who's t-there?" Grady questioned.

No answer…

"Maybe they were leaving," Sam suggested.

A few seconds later, we all rushed to look out the window. Sure enough, a truck was pulling out of the Condor Studios parking lot.

"Wait a minute! This machine I was working on earlier, it can track the most recent footprints! Then we can find Nico and Chad!" Zora explained.

"Go get it!" we encouraged her.

She took off as fast as she could go. When she got back with the machine, she turned it on. It actually worked!

I guess it was the footprints of the guy that just left. We followed them to this room I never been in before. We heard voices on the other side. I thought I hear someone say, "Well he didn't kill us."

We opened the door to find them tied up!

"What happened!" I was the first to speak.

"Well we walked around a corner, then we got tied up," Nico told us.

We started to untie them. That's when I noticed Chad was bleeding! Why is he bleeding!

"Chad, why are you bleeding?" I said, my voice shaky.

Everyone noticed after I said that.

"I don't know." How could he not know?

We got them out of the room and got a wet washcloth to try to get Chad's arm to stop bleeding. It's not working very well!

"Chad how can you not know how you started bleeding?" I questioned him.

"I might have been unconscious at the time." He was unconscious!

I was ready to give up with trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Does anyone have something we could wrap his arm with?" I asked.

Zora spoke up. "I have something! I'll be right back!" She then zoomed off.

She came back with this roll thing that looked like something you would wrap an arm or whatever with. _What's a whatever?_ You know what I mean conscience!

"Thanks," I said after she handed me the roll.

I cleaned of the blood that just came out of his arm and wrapped it but not too tight or too lose. Then I put on the pin things that held it together.

"There. Now so something like this doesn't happen again, someone needs to lock the door. Not Nico or Chad though!" I announced.

"I'll do it!" Erick piped up.

Chad tossed him the keys and he went and locked the door.

When Erick got back, everyone went to sleep except Chad and I. I told him I wanted to talk to him.

"Chad can I talk to you? Please?"

"Yeah."

* * *

What will Sonny say? Oh and LyssaLovesCailey, our quest for cheese mountain starts in one hour! Be ready! :) PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	22. Going Home

Chapter 22! I just love Cheese Mountain! What about you LyssaLovesCailey? And sorry about me being busy the next two weeks starting tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

CPOV (Chad)

I wonder what Sonny wants to talk about. _Well don't ask me because when I went in her mind to figure out, her conscience hissed at me!_ Stop going in other people's heads! _Fine._ Fine. _Good._ Good. _What's your email?_ You know my email and I would like to talk to Sonny please! _All right…_

Sonny hugged me first thing! I hugged back.

"Chad please don't ever scare me like that again!" Was she really that scared?

She had tears in her eyes now!

"Sonny I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! It just happened. I'll do my best okay?"

"Okay. Thank you!" Sonny said softly.

We caught each other's eyes. Her's chocolate brown, mine an ocean blue. We slowly leaned in; our lips centimeters away, feeling her breath hit me. Our lips touched, both wanting entrance to the other's mouth. Letting such be granted, our tongues dance in sync.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, we both pulled away breathless. We just lay there, cuddling. We soon fell asleep.

_**11:40 A.M. prop house…**_

TPOV (Tawni)

I hate to admit it but Sonny's sleepover was actually great! The movie was funny; we got secrets out of each other during Truth or Dare! It was really fun! Well except the one part but lets not talk about that!

Everyone was starting to wake up now. It was 11:40 already! Wow, we slept in! I don't think we're gonna have breakfast today.

The first thing Grady did when he got up was check his email. He was probably emailing Mel again!

Sam and Alexis are talking to one another. Yay! Maybe they'll start dating now!

Zora was working on a…a…I think it's another machine. I don't know.

Nico and Erick are talking and I don't care what it's about.

Sonny and Chad are talking to each other. Of course!

Me? I'm examining my nails, duh!

APOV (Alexis)

Sam is so cute! And when we were playing Truth or Dare last night, he said he had a crush on me! EEEPPP!

I am so going to ask him out!

"I can't believe how much we have in common!" he exclaimed. To tell you the truth, I can't believe it either!

"I know! You know, I was wondering…if you wanted to go out with me." There I said it!

"Yeah! I've been waiting for you to ask!" Yay! Finally! Sam's my boyfriend! EEEPPP!

We then both leaned in and kissed! I've been waiting for this moment for three years! EEEPPP!

_**12:03 P.M. front doors…**_

SPOV (Sonny)

We were all waiting by the front door waiting for the people to come and unlock the doors. I know we have a key but this way they know we're okay.

We waited another four minutes before they got here and we went to our cars.

Chad and mine we parked beside one another. Erick was waiting in Chad's car.

Before we got in are cars, I wanted to see how his cut was doing.

"Hey Chad, before you go I want to see your cut because it was bleeding really badly yesterday slash earlier this morning," I told him.

"I know what you mean," he stated as I helped him unwrap it gently.

It had stopped bleeding but it was a bad cut. I wrapped it back up the way I did last night/earlier this morning.

"Be careful with that arm okay?"

"I'll try," he told me.

I kissed him a quick goodbye.

CPOV (Chad)

Rocky greeted Erick and I first thing.

"You guys are just in time for lunch!" she told us.

I don't think she noticed my arm yet so I'm good.

"What are we having?" Erick asked.

"Potatoes soup and grilled cheese."

"Sounds good!" Erick exclaimed entering the house.

* * *

What will Rocky's reaction be when she notices Chad's arm? I tried to make this longer. I'll update as soon as I can! I promise! PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	23. The Clubhouse

Chapter 23! AHHH! School is driving me crazy! This chapter is my least favorite. Personally I think it's kind of boring in the beginning. This is sort of a review chapter but I promise the next one will be better. And Emily, when I say Emily Shore in this story, it's not you. It's my friend's, Erick, girlfriend. But the friend in England is you. ;)

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

CPOV (Chad)

I was going to walk in the door by Rocky stopped me. Aw man!

"What happened to your arm?" Rocky caught me!

"It's nothing," I said trying to get past the subject.

"Chad I know your lying."

"It's just a little cut! The only reason it's wrapped up was to stop the bleeding faster! It's not a big deal!" I half lied.

"Fine I'll go for now but we'll talk about this later." Great!

_Ah! You'll come up with something!_ I hope so!

After I walked in Tess pulled me aside. This can't be good!

"Erick told me everything. Are you hurt?" she started.

I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"A little?" I tried for starters.

"One thing, and I'm just spit balling here, is your arm. We'll talk about this after lunch."

We got are food. The meal was pretty silent. Every now and then someone might say, "So how are things?" Other than that it was the clicks and clanks of plates, spoons, and glass cups.

After everyone was done eating and we could leave the table, Rocky showed Erick where he would be sleeping for the few months he would be staying with us.

Samantha and Jackson were playing a racing game for the gamecube called Mario Cart Double Dash.

Meanwhile, Tess and I went to are old clubhouse that we made in the woods when we were 7 and 8.

The clubhouse has two parts. One against a tree, the other in the tree. The one against the tree lead to the latter to the other one in the tree.

Other than the ladder, the bottom held crafts whether it was on the walls of wood or on paper. The paper ones were on tables. There was one table on the left and one on the right. Tess's was on the left; mine was on the right.

On the top, it has a green, blue, and red striped carpet with soccer balls on it. On the wall away from the door it has two laptops. (Left hers; right mine.) There also was a 50-inch plasma TV on the left and opposite of it was two soccer ball beanbag chairs. The top floor is definitely is our favorite!

We sat at our desks with the laptops.

TPOV (Tess)

"How bad did he hurt you?" I asked Chad first off.

"I don't know his main target was my ribs."

"How bad is the cut?" I really want to hurt that Tony! One of these days he will pay for hurting my little brother.

"It's about five inches long," he told me making a quick glance at his wrapped up arm.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" I hope he's not hurt to bad but knowing Tony Fisher, it's unpredictable. Which leads me back to wanting to punch Tony in the face!

"I don't know. If I don't think I will though, I'll let you know," he assured me.

"You better! You wanna play the Dish Games?" I still can't believe we have satellite out here!

"Sure."

So we stayed up there for awhile, playing Dish Games, watching TV, and playing on our laptops.

SPOV (Sonny)

I wonder if Chad's okay… Maybe we could go on a date later! I'm gonna call him right now! _Ugh! Can you stop talking about him for one second!_

One second later…

There it's been one second. You happy? _No!_ Fine be that way! _Fine I will!_ Fine! _Good!_ Good! _Good!_

I started calling Chad.

"Hi Sonny," he answered.

"Hey. What's up?" I started casually.

"Just emailing my friend in England. What about you?" He has a friend in England? Wow! You think you know someone, but you don't know them!

"Besides talking to me on the phone," he quickly added. "And about to say, "Don't you mean cellular phone?" Oh, he's good!

"You know me so well!" I said dramatically. "I'm not doing anything. Just thinking," I continued.

"Oh. Do you want to go on a date later then?" I guess I don't have to ask!

"I would love to! Pick me up at 7?"

"Sure."

"Bye." I hung up.

Okay I have about three hours before our date. Wait, three hours! I better start getting ready!

EPOV (Erick)

Okay if it's 4:02 P.M. now, then I have about three hours before my date with Emily Shore!

"We're goin' to Perkins. Perkins is one of those restaurants that are in between fancy and nice. In other words, it's fancy but not too expensive.

Now that I think about it, I should probably get ready for my date with Emily!

Sonny's Apartment 7 o'clock…

SPOV (Sonny)

"Sonny! Chad's here!" my mom called to me.

"Coming!" I replied.

I made my way into the room of the main room of the apartment.

"Hey Chad," I greeted him.

"Hi Sonny," he greeted.

"You kids have fun!" my mom said exiting the room.

"See you later Mom!" I said going out the door, closing it on my way out.

"You look great tonight!" Chad's always so sweet! Why would that guy even hurt him!

"Aw thank-you!" I started, giving him a little peck on the cheek. "You look great too!" I commented him back.

"Thanks."

We walked the rest of the way to his car in silence.

He opened the door for me!

"Thank-you!" I thanked him once again.

He smiled in response.

"So where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"Where ever you want? Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Umm… Can we go to Perkins?" I asked him. I haven't been there in a lonnnng time!

"Sure. Why not?" Yay!

* * *

Hmm…. Erick, Emily Shore, Sonny, and Chad are all going to Perkins… How will this work out? PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	24. Triple Date Trouble

Chapter 24! What's up peps? I'm sad. :( I was looking at how many reviews other authors had and how many chapter they had. They totally out number mine! It makes me feel like I'm not a good writer… Especially since I only get around 2 reviews per chapter… All I'm saying is that I don't know if I want to continue writing stories on here if no one likes them except only a few people. Let me know what you think please.

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

Chad always does something nice for me. Not that I'm complaining but I want to do something nice for him.

I'll have to think of something…

SPOV (Sam)

I can't wait till my date with Alexis! It's going to be so great! Our first date is going to be at….Perkins!

I mean, good food, reasonable prices, who wouldn't want that! It's the perfect first date!

We just pulled into the parking lot at Perkins!

EPOV (Emily)

I'm so happy I moved here from Wisconsin! Maybe I'll meet my old friend, Sonny Monroe, here!

Anyways, Erick and I just pulled into the Perkins parking lot!

Finally it's our first date knowing that it's not a long distance relationship anymore!

CPOV (Chad)

We just pulled into the parking lot at Perkins. Sonny seems to be in deep thought… I wonder what she's thinking about…

We got out of the car. I was snapped out of my own thoughts when I heard my name in question.

"Chad?" Erick questioned.

"Erick?" I asked.

"Emily!" Sonny exclaimed at the same time as apparently the girl named Emily exclaimed:

"Sonny!" as they joined into a hug.

I have a friend named Emily. We email each other almost every day! She's really funny! Just like Sonny!

Now I'm rhyming. It always happens at the perfect timing. Ah! Somebody snap me out of my thoughts! It feels like I'm being shot! _Exaggeration!_ Whatever.

Then I saw Sam and Alexis walking up through the parking lot! I hope this snaps me out of my thoughts!

Apparently Sonny, Emily, and Erick were all calling my name.

"Chad!" they all shouted my name.

"Huh?" I snapped my attention back to them

"We've been calling your name for like five minutes!" Erick told me.

"Oh, sorry. I was just in deep thought and then I saw Sam and Alexis walking up the-"

"Erick cut me off. "They're hereto?"

I was just about to answer him when Sam and Alexis came up. Or should I say the Salexis couple?

"Are you guys having your dates here too?" Sam asked in utter shock.

We nodded.

All of a sudden the girls squealed, "Why don't we have a triple date!"

I wasn't so sure about this and neither were Erick or Sam.

Yet, we gave in saying, "Uh, sure."

That was that. We went in, ask for a table of six, and ordered our drinks.

"May I have a Cherry Coke please?" Sonny was the first to speak up.

APOV (Alexis)

"You sure can!" the waitress told Sonny with a southern accent while writing down her drink order.

I order my drink next.

"I'll have some coffee please." I'm not a big fan of soda. Only on occasions.

"Most certainly!" the waitress exclaimed.

"Can I have Coke?" Emily ordered her drink next.

"Defiantly!" The waitress is really nice!

Then Erick ordered a Coke, Sam ordered a Seria Mist, and Chad ordered a Coke. Coke seems most popular.

I felt a hand on mine. I looked to see who it was. It was Sam.

I could feel the butterflies forming in my stomach, swarming in circles. I also felt the tingling sensation of his hand on mine shooting up my arm. I shifted my hand so that we were holding hands.

EPOV (Erick)

I looked at Emily. Pure beauty. I want to kiss her so much but I can't in front of my friends.

The waitress came gave us our drinks and took our orders.

_40 minutes later…_

SPOV (Sonny)

Perkins doesn't have service as fast as Eat 'n' Park but no paparazzi have shown up, the people that work here are _very_ nice, and the food is _really_ good!

Especially the shrimp! I love their shrimp! And don't even get me started on their Strawberry Pie! _Strawberry Pie._ It's an expression Conscience. _Oh, really?_ Yeah and I though you wanted to be a cat. _Nah. I like T-Rexes better! Roar!_ Okayyy?

I think something's wrong with Chad though. He looks a little warm and he hasn't said much. He didn't even have Strawberry Pie! He loves strawberries!

I hope it isn't anything but if it is, I hope it doesn't have something to do with the person that hurt him.

"You okay?" I whispered to him.

He shrugged with his head on his hand.

"I think Chad and I are gonna get going," I stated not wanting to make him stay at the date if he didn't feel good.

"Yeah. It's getting late. All of us should probably get going," Sam agreed with me.

We tipped our waitress, paid, and went to the cars we came in.

When we were in his car I asked him again.

"You feel okay?"

"Not really."

I felt his forehead. It feels really warm to me.

"You feel warm. I'll drive you home and have my mom come pick me up."

"No I'll be fine. I'll drive you home."

"Passenger's seat. Now," I commanded him.

He knew he couldn't argue with me. I just don't want him to get hurt.

As I was walking to the drivers seat, I texted my mom to let her know.

_Chad's not feelin good. _

_Dropin him off at his house. _

_Can u pick me up?_

_He lives beside the Orphanage._

_~Sonny Bunny_

_Sure. B there in a few._

_Luv u 3_

_~Connie_

_Luv u 2_

_~Sonny Bunny_

I drove to Chad's house. My mom was right behind us.

"Hope you feel better," I said giving Chad a quick kiss on the cheek before getting into my mom's car.

"Thanks."

CPOV (Chad)

I watched Sonny's mom pull out of the driveway. I walked over to the Orphanage.

I have a weird feeling in my stomach. Not a throwing up feeling but a feeling that I felt before.

It hit me. My nose starting bleeding. I went into the bathroom I had in my room.

I started hearing sounds. I didn't see anything different though.

I slid down the wall to the floor. I knew I was going to hyperventilate.

TPOV (Tess)

I knew something was wrong with Chad once he stepped through that door. I went to go check on him.

I know he's been seeing and hearing Dad. He told me. We said we would try waiting a week it's been a week!

When I got to him I knew he was going to see him again! I got Rocky really fast. Now, we're at the hospital while the doctors are trying to figure out what's going on. I wish we did something about this sooner!

* * *

Remember what I said in the note before the chapter. PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	25. Home Away, Worries Stay

Chapter 25! I'll think about continuing writing… So here's the deal, 4 reviews per chapter. Also, I would have updated sooner but I got really busy! Stupid school!

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

_The next morning…_

CPOV (Chad)

I woke up in a white room. I must be in the hospital. Great! Just what I wanted….

"How you feeling?" A doctor entered the room a few minutes after I woke up.

"Okay," I replied.

"Can you answer a few questions for me please?"

"Yeah."

"We think you have a brain tumor but we didn't get you a x-ray yet. Your family wanted to wait until you woke up. They say you've been seeing your dad who is no longer alive, correct?"

"Correct."

"Have you been getting bloody noses for no reason?"

"Yeah."

"Well Mr. Cooper, I believe you have a brain tumor but just to be sure, we are going to need a x-ray."

Aw man! This stinks! I might have a brain tumor! That is really scary and annoying!

An hour after the x-rays…

"Well Mr. Cooper-"

"Please call me Chad." It's weird being called Mr. Cooper.

"Well Chad, you do have a brain tumor but, we caught it early so it will quickly be removed in about an hour and you can go home later tomorrow."

It's official! I have a brain tumor! I mean yeah they're going to get rid of it in hour or so but that means surgery! And in a tomorrow days, I'm supposed to be back at Condor Studios!

Well I guess it's better than having a brain tumor…. I don't know what I'm going to do for an hour though….

"Your family will be coming in shortly," the doctor told me.

He left the room.

I still wonder what Sonny was thinking about… And she knew something was wrong with me… Am I really that predictable? … No one else said anything… Just Tess and Sonny…

Wait! What am I going to tell Sonny when I get back to the studio? I can't tell her about the brain tumor! She'll freak!

_Just tell her you were sick. She thought you were sick and technically you wouldn't be lying._ You do have a point. But what if she sees through me?_ Like I said, technically it's not lying._ But wh- _We'll take care of it when it comes if it comes!_ You don't need to yell. Plus I'm sick remember.

_Grr! I will get you one of these days!_ Have fun with that. _Don't worry… I will… MWHAHAHA!_ You do know I can hear everything you're thinking, right? _Darn it!_

Just then Rocky, Erick, Samantha, Jackson, Mandy, and Tess all came in.

"Mandy? I thought you were working," I stated surprised she was here.

"They make exceptions you know."

"I do now," I said just to annoy her.

"Glad you're feeling like yourself," Mandy remarked.

"So are you holding up okay?" Rocky asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just a little weirded out by the whole thing."

"Do you want anything from home? I can bring you back some things from home," Tess told me. I can tell she is really, really worried.

I'm starting to think I have more than just a brain tumor…

"Sure."

"Chad," Rocky spoke up quickly. "while you were sleeping, my boss called me saying that I have to go on another business trip. This time for two months. I have to leave in a little bit and Samantha and Jackson's friends' parents have agreed to let them stay with them for the time being. Mandy has to go back to work in a few minutes as well so it will be just you, Tess, and Erick," Rocky explained quickly leaving me in shock.

"Oh," was all I managed to choke out.

"Hope you feel better," Mandy said as Rocky gave me a kiss on the forehead. It reminded me of my real mom and the way she said goodnight.

Then everyone left except for Erick, Tess, and I. The room fell silent…

"Um. I'll let you two have your brother sister talk," Erick said breaking the silence, leaving the room.

"So what do you want from home?" Tess asked when Erick was out of sight.

TPOV (Tess)

"It's probably a good thing Erick left because I sort of want my blankie." Yep. He's my _little_ brother all right.

"Yeah. Which blankie though? You have two," I said with a smile.

"The one that's rolled up. You know the one with the smaller bears on it," he described.

"That one's softer." I imagined it while nodding.

"Exactly!" he agreed.

"What about a movie? Is there any pacific movie you want?" I asked.

**(A/N: I'm dedicating the being suck in a hospital with nothing to do to my friend, Mackenzie (I know you probably think Mackenzie Falls but it's a coincidence and Mackenzie is a girl) because she was really sick and was suck in a hospital. Glad you feel better Mack)**

I know I would want a movie! There isn't much to do in a hospital. _I like bears. Giant bears. They eat your face._ You have issues, Conscience. _Why thank-you!_ Ah! Too much happiness! _Hehehehe._

"Um… Not that I know of but I would like my DS and the game My Sims Party for it."

I love that game! _Now you know where he gets it from._ Shh! _Aw._

"Okay, I'll be right back," I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I then left to get some things from home/Orphanage.

SPOV (Sonny)

I wonder how Chad's feeling. I tried texting him earlier, but he didn't answer. So I tried calling him. Yet, still no answer. I think he's still sleeping or he just hasn't turned on his phone yet.

I guess I could try calling his house but I'll wait a little bit first…

Two seconds later…

The phone staring ringing.

"Hello?" a girl answered. I think she's Chad's sister.

"Hi. It's Sonny. I hope I didn't disturb you. I just wanted to know if Chad was feeling okay. He didn't seem to be feeling well last night."

"AH! Oh, sorry! The cat scared me. But yeah… he's feeling okay." That's weird and a relief.

"That's good… Not to be rude but, how did the cat scare you?" I asked full of curiosity.

"It's no bother. I was trying to find one of my stuffed animals from when I was little and I went to look under some blankets. I forgot the cat uses these ones as a fort and he jumped at me. I found the stuffed animal though," she replied.

Well the cat seems nice.

"Nice cat you've got there, huh?"

"Yeah tell me about it."

"You know we should hang out sometime."

"Yeah! We should! My cell is 555-0880." 555-0880… Gotta remember that! 555-0880…

"Mine's 555-9856."

"K. Talk to you later."

"See ya," I said and hung up.

Now time to write down her number… 555-0880… I think…

EPOV (Erick)

I wonder what Chad is gonna do over the night. I mean what is there to do in a hospital? I don't think there is anything!

Yet… Who knows how long he'll be sleepin' after the brain neoplasm removal. Hours no doubt but I wonder how many hours…

Chad's surgery…

The anesthesia is making me really tired… I feel my eyes growing heavier as I fall into a deep slumber….

* * *

How will Chad's surgery go? Will Sonny find out about the brain tumor? If you readers are wondering, neoplasm means tumor. And I really appreciate you readers that actually read my author notes. Thanks for reading! Until next time, PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	26. Dad is Back

Chapter 26! Ooh! My hair is so soft! Great, now I sound like Chad! Not that I mind though… Sorry for the late update! And I know this chapter may be confusing on where it starts but you'll find out why in the next chapter. And I would also love to give a special thanks to my friend for giving me any idea was I was brain blocked. Oh, there will be 30 chapters when I'm finished.

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

_CPOV (Chad)_

_I walked into my old house. I saw blood on the floor. Gross! It was a trail. I followed the trail. It led to the back door._

_Blood oozed off the doorknob as if it were alive. The blood is starting to make me fell really woozy now…_

_I pushed my sleeve down to twist the doorknob to the left. I didn't want someone else's blood on the hands._

_I walked outside. There was more blood! Still a trail!_

_Before the trail continued, there was a big pile of blood as if they were deciding were to go._

_I feel like I'm gonna throw up…_

_Now I'm debating whether or not I should continue following the trail._

_It looked as if it was going to rain… And it started to sprinkle down lightly and it harder as the seconds pasted by. It was now a heavy rain._

_I decided I would follow the trail, which led to the woods, before it washed away._

_The rain couldn't get to the trail through the hundreds, maybe thousands, of trees._

_I heard something… A figure jumped out of the bushes toward me! I slipped in the blood! EW!_

_The figure was a frog! Stupid frog! You made me slip in someone else's blood! Wait…someone else's blood!_

_"Ah!" I jumped up and then threw up._

_I followed the trail even though I was completely grossed out._

_I past trees, sticks, and all kinds of nature._

_It feels like I have been walking nonstop for hours! But can it really be hours if the trail and the blood on my shirt hasn't dried yet? I think I've lost my mind!_

_I have to go pee too! Speaking of which, now I'm thinking of a song my friend and I came up with one time when we were bored._

_The trail finally came to an end. The trail ended at a leave pile. Yet… I see something poking out of the pile that doesn't look like a leaf. It looks more like a hand._

_I crouched down on my knees and began to brush the leaves off. It was a hand! Then arm! And eventually the whole body! I looked at the face of the person… It was my dad's body!_

_How was he bleeding? How did he not decay? Wait! He was cremated! His ashes were buried after that! He wasn't murdered! H-he killed himself! What's happening!_

_He still has the knife in his hand. The knife he used for killing…_

_I gently and slowly slid my hand across the metal surface. Then I felt something grab my wrist. The grip was getting tighter._

_I looked. It was my dad! He slowly started raising the knife! Hey look a bunny!_

_"Ribbit!" Wait since when does a bunny…_

_Dad started to sit up. Now bringing the knife down at striking speed! I think I fell into his trap!_

* * *

A little cliffy? And yes I know it's in italic. You will find out why in the next chapter. You can even guess if you want. But just so you guys know, I was a little disappointed that I only got 2 reviews instead of 4 like I asked but all well. BTW, anonymous reviews are accepted. PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	27. Resident Evil 4

Chapter 27! Including this chapter only 3 chapters left! Thanks to **mariposa-lime**, **LyssaLovesCailey**, **mrpuppy**, **Nessie4Ever**, **SMCDC3**, **Titanic980**, **CdCsM3**, **FanChanny5**, **SonnyChad098123**, **StemiRulez504**, **Channy1867**, **AAA1**, **Kelly094**,** Lo-Lo581**, **Crystalbearer**, and **Sarah** for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Check last chapter.

* * *

CPOV (Chad)

I shot awake. It was a nightmare… **(A/N: You guessed it LyssaLoveCailey!) **A sigh of relief fell over me.

That was the third scariest, grossest, and creepiest nightmare I've ever had! Well I guess the first two were real life when I was for ages two to four but still. I'm glad it was a nightmare though… It would have been worse if it was real life!

No one else was in the white room other than me. No doctors or anything. Just me. Ooh! And Beary Blankie! Well then there's my DS too.

I'm guessing it's sometime in the night right now. If not early morning. All but a few lights are turned off in the room as if to make like a nightlight. Works for me!

I don't know how I'm going to get back to sleep. I'm scared to sleep considering what just happened in my nightmare! But… I am really tired… A little sleep shouldn't hurt… At least I hope…

TPOV (Tess)

They better have left a few lights on in his room! If they didn't they'll know what the inside of their lights look like! Too violent? Oh well! I don't care!

Rocky doesn't get why I'm so protective of him. I just don't want him getting hurt anymore than he already has been.

I mean after what happened with our parents, he didn't talk for a year! If I was lucky I might have gotten a few sentences, er words, out of him at night when no one was around.

I'm just glad his talking now. Although, he still doesn't seem to talk much… At least not at the Orphanage anyways…

You know… I'm really tired… I'm going to sleep…

The Next Day…

SPOV (Sonny)

I wonder when I'm going to hang out with Chad's sister. I wonder if Chad's gonna be at the studio today. It almost lunch break! _'I wonder, I wonder.' Is that all your gonna say!_ I don't know. I'll have to _wonder_ about it… _AHH!_

I entered the prop house. Nico and Grady are playing videogames, Tawni is flipping through Tween Weekly magazines, and Zora… I'm not sure… She's probably doing something in the vents.

I shrugged it off and greeted my friends.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed in my usual perky voice.

"Hi. No Chad?" Nico spoke up, his eyes still glued to the videogame.

Ooh! That would be a good sketch were someone eyes are actually glued to the TV screen!

"I don't know. He wasn't feeling well last I knew," I said, the perkiness in my voice drooping.

I hope he's feeling better! His sister said was as far as I know but people always say that to keep people from getting worried. Well guess what, I know that trick!

"Oh. AH! This guy may be blind but he senses to finding you are great!"

I guess only he's playing the videogame while Grady's just watching.

"What game are you even playing?" Tawni questioned with the usual annoyance in her voice while looking up from her magazine.

"Resident Evil 4!" Nico stated as if imitating what it said when he turned the game console on.

"Resident Evil 4? How far are you?" Chad asked entering the prop house casually.

Wait…

"Chad!" my cast and I all yelled in unison.

"Uh, hi."

He looks a little startled. I know I would be!

"I thought you were sick," Nico said.

He must have paused the game.

"I was. I had a fever of 104.3. Then because my mom noticed my arm, she had a doctor look at that. Oh and I told my sister how it happened and she totally ratted me out and so I had to get x-rays! Apparently I have a few broken ribs," Chad explained as if he received all the information today.

I f he did just receive it today, that would explain why he was late.

"Wow!" Nico exclaimed. "I guess he hit you hard, didn't he?"

"Yeah. So as mentioned by me earlier, what part of the game are you at?"

Hm. Nico must have forgot about the game. That's nearly impossible for me! He snapped his attention back to the screen.

"The part where you battle the creature that's blind. Why? Have you played before?"

That's what I want to know! This game doesn't sound like Chad. Although, I could be wrong.

CPOV (Chad)

Wow! He has a lot more levels to go!

"Yeah. I beat it too."

I _hate_ the word beat! I think you know why. But it was the only word I could use. _Actually, you could of said, "Yeah. I passed ever level."_ Oh. _You're so stupid._ Hey give me some slack! I just had brain surgery! _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ …

"Really? Does Luis die later in the game?"

Ew! That part was gross!

"Yeah. (I say yeah a lot.) It's gross. Leon is trying to find Ashley, the president's daughter, and as he's looking for her, Luis comes running in with the antidote. Then one of the enemies' creatures sticks its tentacle sort of thing right through Luis's, picks him up, and throws him to the ground."

It's still fresh in my memory!

"EW!" Sonny and Tawni whined.

"Aw. Poor Luis," Nico said as he and Grady turned their attention back to the game.

"That is disgusting!" Tawni shouted.

I think Sonny agrees with her as well as Grady. And don't even thing about adding me in there even though it's true Conscience! _Aww!_

"That explains why it's rated M," Nico told Tawni as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait a minute. L me get this straight. You two have been playing a M rated videogame?" Sonny asked.

Nico and I nodded.

"Why?"

Yeah she's defiantly grossed out by the game.

"I don't know. It… I don't know!" Nico hollered trying to answer her question.

I just shrugged.

"Yay! It's finally lunch break!" Tawni shouted in happiness.

She practically jumped out of her seat. She ran out of the room as fast as she could in high heels. The rest of us shrugged. Nico quickly saved and turned off the game console. Yes, he turned of the TV too. Then we all followed after Tawni.

Last time we had lunch here I made it so Brenda, I think that's her name, would give the cast of 'So Random' actual food. I'm not going to make them eat… dirt with mashed worms! I'm not mean! Like my dad…

I tried to shake the thought of my dad from my head.

We ate lunch. Well sort of. I more so just played with my food. Sonny noticed. I don't know as if this can be good…

* * *

End of chapter 27! Did the Resident Evil 4 part creep you out at all? It did when I saw it! Please review! Anonymous accepted! Thanks and PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


	28. I'll Feed You if I Have To!

Chapter 28! Okay now including this chapter, 3 more chapters left. In the last chapter I meant to put 4, sorry. Anyways, thanks to all of you that reviewed and hope you still like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC… But I do own volume 1, the DS videogame, and volume 2 on Netflix.

* * *

EPOV (Erick)

I can't believe Gerry Condor is actually letting me hang out at the studio while I'm staying at Chad's! Yes, Mr. Condor's first name is Gerry. **(A/N: I don't know if Gerry really is his name but it is in my story.)** I can even eat good food here! And that just what I'm going to do!

I entered the commissary. It wasn't long before I spotted the two love doves, Sonny and Chad, along with whatever the rest of their names are. I wonder- _And I don't care!_ Be quiet! _Make me!_ Fine! I will! MUTE! _How is that suppose-_ Much better!

SPOV (Sonny)

Why is Chad playing with his food? Isn't he hungry? Even if he isn't he should still eat something, right? He only ate like three bites.

"Shouldn't you at least try eating something rather than playing with your food?" I asked him sweetly.

"But I'm not hungry," he said like a little kid who didn't want to eat some sort of vegetable.

"At least try eating something," I tried with pleading eyes.

He wasn't even looking at me. Smart. He knew I was gonna give him the pleading eyes.

"But my foods touching," he argued.

Really! I didn't know that!

"It wouldn't be if you weren't playing with your food," Tawni chirped in.

"You don't know that."

He acts like a little kid a lot! …But that's one of the reasons I like him.

"I'll feed you if I have to!" I warned him.

And I would. I don't care if people start staring on not! If he won't eat, I'll feed him!

"I'll eat later," Chad continued to protest.

"No you'll eat now," I commanded as if I was his mother.

"No," he argued pushing the plate of barely food away.

Fine! We'll do this the hard way!

"Come on Chad. Please eat something. For me," I begged.

Okay maybe I wanted to try the easy way one more time. I hope this works!

* * *

That's the end of chapter 28! Hope you liked it! Please review an PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	29. A Skydiving Trip

Chapter 29! We are almost at the end of the story. :( I hope you guys like the lat couple chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

* * *

CPOV (Chad)

"Only if you don't feed me."

My voice came out muffled but not too muffled so she could still understand it.

"I know you better than that Chad."

She knows me way too well! But she's still cute.

"Come on. Just three more bites. Please!" she was begging again but this time I was looking.

I sighed.

"Only three?"

"Only three."

"And your not gonna feed me?"

"I'm not gonna feed you."

"Aww!" the groans from her cast came.

But that's how lunch went. Just awkward. Just very, very awkward.

The rest of the day was…different. I know "So Random doesn't have anymore rehearsals today because their rubber chicken loving director wanted to give them a break. For me though… I still had rehearsals. One problem with that though.

I forgot all my lines! It's like after I had the neoplasm removed I got my memorizing section of my brain removed too! I know that didn't happen but it seems like it.

My director got a little upset. _Sure! Let's go with that._ Oh, be quiet! So maybe he got really mad but- Oh, just be quiet! _You're not the boss of me!_ Technically, I am because you're me and I'm in control of me. _Or you're me and I'm in control of you._ Don't confuse me! I just had brain surgery! _You, me, we?_ No. We're the same person. You're me, I'm you. _Ha! So you admit I'm in control of you!_ No! I'm, you're, UGH!

Now… I'm going to daydream… _About Sonny._ Shut up! I'm seriously really annoyed with you! Shut up! _Sorry…_ Thank-you!

EPOV (Erick)

I love this plane! It has an 80 in. plasma screen, a jocose, and an arcade! The arcade has Foosball, air hockey, pool, soda machines, snack machines, ping pong, and a mini fridge! It's so awesome that you can't put it in words!

Now Emily and I are gonna skydive out of it! Isn't the awesome! I think it is! Who wouldn't want to skydive! My parents will never let me so since they're not here to tell me no, here I am!

Emily and I got the black equipment on. I gotta tell ya, there's a lot more equipment then I thought there would be. I mean, I thought there was only a parachute. Oh well! I opened the plane door and wow are we high!

"Do you want to go first? Good!" Emily quickly said nudging me forward.

The pilot was there to supervise us. Something is weird about him though…

"Remember the parachutes are automatics! You don't have to worry about them! Just jump and enjoy the ride down!" the pilot shouted so we could her him. "Have fun!"

I looked down, the wind blowing my hair all over my face. I shrugged and did a backflip out of the plane. This is so awesome!

EPOV (Emily)

I walked over to the door and looked down. It looks to be about 365 feet. That's a little high. I don't think I want to jump anymore.

"Um… I- AHH!" I screamed really high pitched.

The pilot pushed me out! What kind of pilot is he! I mean he literally pushed me out!

Wait! How do you open a parachute! I called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a very calm voice picked up.

"How do you open a parachute?"

"Emily! You have an automatic!" Erick called out to me.

"Oh. Never mind."

I hung up embarrassed. Oops!

You know… now that I think about it… this is fun!

Erick and I did many flips and turns. We made figures with our bodies. After awhile, the parachutes opened and we drifted down gently… This is the best day I've ever had! I'm so going skydiving again!

SPOV (Sonny)

I wonder if Chad's done with rehearsals. I haven't seen him since lunch. I might see him later though. I don't ant to stop rehearsals if he's still rehearsing or interrupt his train of thought.

Maybe I'll just watch Nico and Grady play, dare I say it, Resident Evil 4. I'll probably regret it later but at least it will give me something to talk about with Chad sometime.

I stood up from where I was sitting and joined Nico and Grady on the couch.

"So where you guys at on the game now?"

My words came at slowly as I spoke.

"I didn't think you were interested in the game," Nico said surprised with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah but it gives me something to do," I shrugged.

"Oh. Well, you might want to know what's happening first. Grady. Tell the lady what she needs to know," Nico commanded as if it were the most serious thing in the galaxy.

Oh boy! I turned my head to Grady.

"But-," Grady started to protest. "Oh, fine. The Boss made this type of egg that turned most of the civilians into a zombie like person thing under his command. He's trying to take over the world with his creatures and civilians but there are still a few people that aren't under his command. The Boss is trying to either kill or capture them. Leon is the one who has to stop him," Grady explained the horrifying videogame.

Sounds a little scary and gory to me! One question though.

"Who's The Boss?" I asked.

"He's just your regular main enemy behind it all."

"Oh. So what's happening now?"

"Oh, just me dying! Do you think you could get Chad? He should be able to beat this part. He won the game."

I' m just gonna guess but I think Nico died several times on this part of the game.

"I suppose," I sighed standing up.

* * *

End of chapter 29! One chapter left! :( I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Thanks! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	30. My Plan Worked The Last Chapter

Hey sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I had school, friends moving away, my cat dying, etc. But now I'm back with the last chapter of Orphanage. Once again I sincerely apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

I'll give you guys a little refresher. Chad had a nightmare when he was sleeping during his surgery and Nico is stuck on Resident Evil 4.

* * *

CPOV (Chad)

Ever since my nightmare, I've had that song my friend and I made up stuck in my head!

_One, two, three, I really have to pee! One, two, three, I think I'll go on my tree! One week later! One, two, three, I really had to pee! One, two, three…. I killed my poor little tree!_ **(A/N: My friend and I actually wrote this song!)**

That song is just so catchy! I can't get it out of my head! …. Now I get what people were feeling with my birthday song!

Dakota it's your birthday and it shouldn't be bad! You deserve the best with the gift of Chad! So come on lucky girl and sing along to _Chaddy's Awesome Birthday Song_! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! Chad, Chad, Chaddy, Chad, Chad! **(A/N: I still like this one better!)**

Great! Now I have two songs stuck in my head! _How do you think I feel!_ Oh, give me a break! _Meh! _Meh! _Meh!_ Be quiet! _Fine!_ Fine! _Good!_ Good! _So are we-_

*Knock, knock* Who could that be? _I guess we won't know till we open the door now will we!_ Oh shut up! _No!_ *Lock* Ha!

I opened the door. It was no other than my girlfriend Sonny.

"Hey Sonny," I greeted her with a small smile.

"Hey. Whatja doin'?" she shifted her weight from her toes to her heels, her hands folded behind her back.

"Just being annoyed with the songs stuck in my head. And to think I took place in the making of them!"

I ended up making her giggle. Of course.

"Nico is stuck on the game, isn't he?"

He was dying nonstop earlier!

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Alright. Let's go," I sighed.

We started toward the prop house.

CCPOV (Chad's Conscience)

Hey! Unlock the door thing! Unlock me NOW! Ugh!

Wait! He locked me up so he can't hear me! I can come up with my plan for revenge now!

Oh yes! I will be avenged! Mwhahaha! Now let's see…

NPOV (Nico)

Aw man! I died again! I just can't get past this blind creature! He's too strong! I'll try one more time…

"Okay, shoot his head! Yay, he winced! Move over! Shoot his head again! Why didn't he wince? Ah! Move over! Move over Leon! Phew! That was close! Um… I'll try shooting his heart! Yes! His wincing! Move over! Shoot him! It's not working! Move over! Shoot him everywhere! Ah! I ran out of bullets! Dodge! Use the knife! Stab him! Ah! It's not working! He's killing me! No!" I spoke what I gamed.

The words I dreaded the most popped up upon the screen. _You are dead!_

"Looks like you could use some help with that," Chad scoffed.

I guess I didn't notice him and Sonny enter.

"No! Can't you see how good I am! I've died 20 times! It's a new record!" I sarcastically shot at him.

"Well if you're _so_ good at it, I think I'll leave."

"No, no, no! I was just joking! I need you to help me with this game!" I begged.

Never thought I'd beg for Chad Dylan Pooper-I mean Cooper. I thought it'd be the other way around.

"Weeelll, if you need my help that much, I guess I-"

"Would you quit your lollygagging and help me already!" I cut him off, steam pouring out my ears.

"Fine."

He took the controller.

"See, what your problem is is that you didn't turn on the target vision. You see those glowing circles on him? That's what you're supposed to shoot. Those are his weak spots," he explained.

"Ohh… I'm so stupid."

"More like needing to explore the videogame more." He easily beat the creature and the controller back to me. "Keep that in mind."

"I will! Maybe I'll beat the game that way!"

"Good luck with that. No offence but you'll need it."

"You needed it too I bet!" I defended.

"I did. I never said I didn't. I just said you would need it."

"True. True. All true… Um… Thanks for helping me get this part," my voice got quieter every word.

"Yeah."

"You know you could have found out how to beat the creature on the internet right?" Tawni spoke.

My attention snapped to Chad with an icy death glare lurking upon my face.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

Stem was coming out of my nose too this time.

"I considered it but I really wanted to play. I can't play mine 'cause my mom gave it to our neighbor since I beat it."

He acted like a little kid who just got caught sneaking a surgery snack.

"Your neighbor won't let you play?"

"No. He's older than me and we don't get along."

The little kid act was gone now.

"Well your mom seems nice."

"Yeah. After she spends all my money."

Everyone laughed a little at this. It reminds me of the night Chad and I almost got killed.

_*Flashback*_

**(A/N: The flashback kind of has to be Nico's POV since it's his POV above. Originally it was Chad's.)**

I'll let you think about it," Tony said with an evil smirk.

As he excited, he let his fist make contact with Chad's gut. I don't know how hard it was but it was hard enough to make Chad gasp for air.

"You okay?" I ask, concern in my voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine," he said though shaky breath. "Nico, you should just get out of here. Let Tony kill me. Don't let him kill you too."

Does he really care about me?

"I can't do that Chad. In a way you are my friend. I'm just jealous of how you get paid more and how you're more popular," I admitted.

"Yeah well my mom takes like half the money and as for the being more popular, the bigger the mob is for me. You just can't win!" I cracked a little laugh at this.

He can actually manage to put humor in a life or death situation. Wow!

"Why doesn't Tony like you anyway?" I questioned.

_*End Flashback*_

**(A/N: The flashback was almost the whole chapter of **_**In a Way, You Are My Friend**_**.)**

"Hey Chad? Want to hang out later with Grady and I?" I asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

Awesome! I'm going to hang out with Chad Dylan Cooper! … Never thought I'd say, er think, that.

"Cool," I played casual.

SPOV (Sonny)

Yes! My plan worked! Well kind of. But I didn't Sonny It Up! Score! _Congrats! It's probably the only time it will happen though._ I don't know Conscience. This could be the beginning of a whole new me. _Oh no! Help me somebody!_ Hey!

"See you later," Chad stated and began to walk out of the prop house.

I stopped him before he could though.

"Don't think you're going anywhere without a kiss first," I whispered to him.

A smile crept on both our faces as we leaned in for a short but meaningful kiss.

"EWW!" my cast complained and gaged.

Chad and I just turned back to each other with smiles, hugged, and then he went back to his set. I sighed.

My cast all shot glares at me. Uh oh!

* * *

**THE END!**

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Now I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! **Crystalbearer, mariposa-lime, Lo-Lo587, Kelly094, AAA1, Channy1867, StemiRulez504, SonnyChad098123, FanChanny5, CdCsM3, Titanic980, SMCDC3, mrpuppy, Sarah, LyssaLovesCailey, Nessie4Ever, LoveNeverSleeps, CrazieeBubbliee, and sertasheep100!** I miss you Sarah! I wish you didn't move away. :( PEACE OUT SUCKARS!


End file.
